806 Fun or Drudgery
by AudiRox
Summary: Season 8: Episode 8.06 begins a couple of weeks after the end of 8.05. If you haven’t done so, please read all episodes, 1 through 5, prior to reading 8.06.
1. Teaser

Episode 8.06 begins a couple of weeks after the end of 8.05. If you haven't done so, please read all episodes (episodes 1-5) prior to reading 8.06.

**8.06 Fun or Drudgery**

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE GILMORE GIRLS  
**  
LORELAI: …I have two suggestions for you… sell my house… and maybe find a bigger place… together.

LUKE: I guess the choice is clear… We remodel… again.

CUT

RORY: ...everything's fine?

LORELAI: (Sincerely) Never been better. (Sighs) I probably shouldn't say this out loud and jinx it… but everything is perfect.

RORY: Really?

CUT

LORELAI: (She leans back on the bench and looks out) So Jackson walked home to get the car for you?

SOOKIE: (Smiles, and nods) He's too good for me.

LORELAI: (Smiles again adoringly) You deserve the best. (Pause) I hope to have that one day. (Looks at Sookie) What you have with Jackson.

CUT

APRIL: (Randomly) Are you going to marry her?

CUT

LORELAI: ...what is it?

LUKE: (staring into her eyes) Marry me.

LORELAI: (Leans back in shock) Luke?

LUKE: (Makes it sound more official) Lorelai, will you marry me?

CUT

EMILY: (On the phone) Well, I will see you on Friday.

LORELAI: (Nervously) Luke and I are both looking forward to it. He will be joining us. We have something to share with you and dad.

EMILY: (Eyes glaze over… almost assuming the gist of the situation) I see.

CUT

LORELAI: (In the pool house, as she unpacks with Rory) So, Babette and Patty think we should have the wedding in the square.

RORY: What changed?

LORELAI: Luke (Pauses, then starts to list), me, life, priorities...

RORY: Oh, that's a lot of change.

LORELAI: We've been given a second chance... _I've_ been given a second chance.

CUT

LORELAI: (At FND) _Luke_ and I have something to share

EMILY: (With that, she cuts them off with a pointed voice) I knew it. (Everyone looks at Emily) The two of you got married... and only decided to tell us after the fact!

LORELAI: We didn't get married, mom.

EMILY: (Feeling reprimanded) Oh. What is it then? What? Are you pregnant? (Lorelai makes yet another confused and outraged face) You're pregnant!?

LORELAI: Luke asked me to marry him, and I said yes.

CUT

EMILY: (Randomly) Don't you think it's too soon?

LORELAI: (Makes a face) What?

CUT

EMILY: (Randomly speaks up) I want to be a part of the wedding. I want to help plan it. (Everyone looks at her again)

LORELAI: Oh my god! Is it bipolar night in Emily-land?!

CUT

LUKE: How's everything with Rory?

LORELAI: I feel like there's something going on with her... and she doesn't want to reveal it yet.

CUT

RORY: (Blurts out) I got a job at the Hartford Courant.

LORELAI: (Surprised) What?

**TEASER**

Rory's start date had moved back about two weeks. She was glad that it worked out that way, because it was a good time for her to spend with her mother, helping her with whatever she can. It was decided that as soon as Rory started her new job, Emily would slide in and help with (or take over) the wedding plans.

INT. THE COURANT – MONDAY MORNING

Rory arrives at the lobby of the Courant. She spots the receptionist and walks up to her.

RECEPTIONIST: Hello. How may I help you?

RORY: I'm here to see Robert Yardley, the Managing Editor? (With a hint of nervousness) It's my first day.

RECEPTIONIST: (Nods) Oh, yes. Rob's actually in a meeting that was called last minute. He did say he was expecting you. The meeting should only take about 10 to 15 more minutes, if you'd like to take a seat?

RORY: Oh, sure. (She turns and sees the nicely placed waiting area) Thank you.

As Rory takes a seat, her cell phone beeps (to suggest that she had just received a text message). She opens it, and finds a message that makes her smile. She then dials a familiar number and holds the phone to her ear.

RORY: Hey.

Scenes cut between the Courant lobby and EXT. Stars Hollow.

LORELAI: Hey. Are we slacking already?

RORY: Nah, waiting for the managing editor to get out of a meeting, so he can show me around. What are you up to this very lovely September morning?

LORELAI: (Not as chipper as she was when the conversation started) I'm heading over to see Sookie before work. She needs the company.

RORY: Aw, that's nice of you. Say hi to her for me.

LORELAI: Will do. (Pause)

RORY: Are you okay?

LORELAI: Why do you ask?

RORY: There was a pause. And there's a never a pause when we talk – unless of course we're mad at each other. And even then, we usually just talk or shout at each other. There's a never a pause.

LORELAI: (Sighs) I'm just tired. It will pass.

RORY: Well, you are overbooked…

LORELAI: I am. With Sookie gone, and Michel refusing to help more at the inn, planning a wedding that's in just over two months, having the house re-modeled. Although, Luke's taking care of the house… it's still very stressful.

RORY: (Sympathizes) Weddings are very stressful on women.

LORELAI: (Agrees) They are! (With an expression of disappointment) And I have to see mom tomorrow.

RORY: (Gasps) Is tomorrow the first day?

LORELAI: Yeah, it is. She called last night and let me know that she bought planners just for the two of us… just to plan the wedding – because it doesn't matter that I already have a planner with contact information and hundreds of vendors on there. Oh and she said she also bought "matching pens" – mind you! _And_ she has already picked the places we're going to meet for the next 2 months of planning.

RORY: Oy.

LORELAI: Yeah.

RORY: Did you tell her that we went out and found a dress?

LORELAI: Oh yeah, I mentioned it last night… and I could almost feel the smoke. I could tell she was angry that we didn't consult her… but then I reminded her our agreement. She can only object to 3 things in this whole process.

RORY: Good.

LORELAI: But she did say she wanted to see it… so the first thing on our list is to go see the dress _again_ because I have all that time to waste. (Sighs) I'm sorry… I need to stop complaining.

RORY: No, no. That's what I'm here for. (Sees a gentleman walk up to the receptionist. Rory whispers into the phone) Oh, I think I see Rob… I have to go mom. I will call you after work and you can complain some more.

LORELAI: (Perks up) Good luck babe!

RORY: (As she says her goodbye to her mother, Rob approaches her with his arm stretched) Bye. (She quickly stands up)

ROB [40-something smartass yet friendly Managing Editor: Rory! (Shakes her hand) I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting. Administration called a quick meeting, and I couldn't get away.

RORY: (Gestures) Oh, no problem.

ROB: (As he clasps his hands) Are you ready to meet some of the staff? We could do a quick browse through, if you'd like?

RORY: (Nods) I'd love that.

ROB: (As he turns to go into his working area, he gestures at the receptionist) That's Amelia over there… she takes care of everyone at the door basically (Amelia nods and smiles, so does Rory).

Cuts into the interior of a work area.

ROB: As you already know, we have a pretty significant amount of writing staff here at the Courant (Rory nods), so the working areas are spread out throughout the building. (Gestures) The network guys are on the other side of the building… we will tour that later on, when we have time.

RORY: Sure.

ROB: Everyone here is great (As he walks by a bunch of staff), that's Ken, Maggie, Shayna. (as if a drive-by) This is Rory Gilmore everyone.

RORY: (Smiles) Hello.

Ken nods as the other two welcome her with smiles.

ROB: I will let you get to know each of them after we get through the basic stuff. Over there is the coffee/copy room… which also has all the stationary you need (Points at all the cubicles places on one side with offices with doors on the opposite wall) Let me show you your cubicle. (Apologetic) We're sort of running out of office space, so you're going to see a lot of stereotypical cube spaces with pencils stuck on the ceiling…

RORY: (Chuckles) Oh, I'm not very familiar with that. In fact, this is a step up for me. All I had was my trusty laptop and hope that I'd find somewhere to sit.

ROB: (As he comes upon a neat cube space, he turns to face her) Oh yeah, you were trailing the Obama camp, weren't you?

RORY: I sure was.

ROB: That looks very good on your résumé Rory, and it's one of the reasons we really wanted you. Your pieces were very strong.

RORY: Thank you.

ROB: (Nods) Very strong. And when you're ready for your next step up as a junior columnist, those are the strengths we look for. About half of our columnists started as a copy editor much like you.

RORY: (Nods again) That's great.

ROB: You will do great… and I'm sure you will get along with everyone here. Well, without further ado, (gestures) this lovely space right here will be your home for however long you wish to keep it.(Rory smiles as she places her laptop bag and purse on the desk) Our HR representative will come by in a bit to set you up with user names and passwords to the network and new employee stuff. I will have my secretary, Marcia send you a packet of useless information you can browse through until HR gets here. (Thinks) Is there anything else? Hmm. Oh yes (looks around), there's someone I'd like for you to meet. I don't think he's in yet… so when he arrives, I'll make sure to introduce… (he is cut off at the sight of that someone walking through the hallway) Oh there he is.

We see a young gentleman as he makes his way through the hallways between cubicles - intensely occupied with his paper. Scruffy faced, slightly messy haired… wearing a sweater top with a hood, and a jacket on top.

ROB: Nate! Hey, Nate! (Nate looks around and meets Rob's gaze) Over here.

NATE: (Walks over quickly, and completely oblivious to the fact that there's someone else there, he begins to talk directly to Rob) Just the man I wanted to see (points to an article in the newspaper) this is the third time, Rob. (Rory begins to look uncomfortable) That dude better get off the joint and do some serious editing because it's not "your" it's "you are" as in y-o-u-apostrophe-r-e. When's he going to take his editing seriously?

ROB: (Diplomatically) I didn't talk to him yet, Nate. And I will. (Nate sighs as he spots another error on the paper) What do you want me to do? Fire him?

NATE: No, of course not. The guy is up to his neck in student loans. I don't want you to fire him. You know what? Forget I said anything… I can live with some typos on my newspaper; let's just hope the majority of newspaper readers feel the same. (Thinks) Then again, the newspaper is a dying art form… no one will care anyway. (Rory continues to look uncomfortable). Seriously, just forget I said anything.

ROB: (Sighs) And on that note (turns to Rory) Rory Gilmore, I'd like you to meet one of our editorial columnists, Nate Di Luca. Nate, this is Rory Gilmore our new copy editor.

NATE: (Finally notices someone standing there, but he's clearly not on the same page. He nods) Welcome. (He goes back to his paper)

ROB: (As he moves away from the cubicle to walk to his office) I will ask Marcia to send you the packet, Rory.

RORY: (Nods, then turns to Nate, but Nate turns and follows Rob. Rory sighs) Nice meeting you too.

Camera fades on Rory's face.

OPENING CREDITS.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, that's the teaser. I will return with the second segment soon.

Review please. Merci beaucoup.


	2. Segment Two

**SEGMENT TWO**

INT. SOOKIE & JACKSON'S PLACE – MONDAY MORNING

Lorelai and Sookie are standing by the front door, waiting for Jackson (who had just pulled up to the house) to arrive and be with the kids while she and Lorelai go for a walk. Sookie seems anxious to get out of the house.

SOOKIE: (Impatiently, shouts through the half opened door) Jackson, can you please get in here so Lorelai and I can… (Jackson enters) argh!

JACKSON: What the…?

LORELAI: (Calms her down) Sookie… it's okay. (Looks at Jackson and smiles) Hi Jackson.

SOOKIE: (Bolts out the door, as fast as a woman in her condition could – she shouts again as she does) We will back!

JACKSON: (Confused) What's going on?

LORELAI: (Tries to explain to Jackson) She… just… needs to get out of the house. She's just a teeny bit frustrated right now… you know with the baby…

JACKSON: But she's on the verge of giving birth – she can't just leave the house!

LORELAI: I know… I know… I won't let her walk too far. It will be up and down the sidewalk (Sighs) I promise… (Sookie shouts from the walkway)

SOOKIE: Lorelai?!

LORELAI: (Pauses for a second) Um… okay. (Says very quickly as she leaves) Wish me luck!

JACKSON: (Looks on, and says softly) Good luck.

CUT to Lorelai and Sookie walking

SOOKIE: (As Lorelai takes her arm and walks down the sidewalk, Sookie exaggerates) Boy, it's good to be outside.

LORELAI: I understand, but Jackson was right… you should be in the house. You will be giving birth any day now.

SOOKIE: No no no. I need fresh air. (sees a few townies walking by and she points at them) I need to socialize (the townies frown at the pointing – Lorelai smiles and nods at them) I need to be out and about... go out for lunch with my best friend…

LORELAI: It's way too early for lunch. (They turn around and walk back up the sidewalk)

SOOKIE: Breakfast then. Ooh (she stops herself and Lorelai from taking another step) Luke's! We should go to Luke's!

LORELAI: (Chuckles) No, we're not going to Luke's right now.

SOOKIE: (Pouts) Why no Luke's?

LORELAI: Because I promised your husband that you won't go beyond this little sidewalk (they pass Sookie and Jackson's house. Lorelai sees that Sookie has set her mind on going to Luke's) Okay, I promise I will take you to Luke's tomorrow night. But not today.

SOOKIE: (Sighs) Okay. Fine.

LORELAI: (Sighs too then starts walking again with Sookie. She comments calmly) Wow, you're such a baby today.

SOOKIE: (Starts to protest) I'm such a baby?! (Sighs again) I know. It's just that, not knowing the sex of the baby is killing me. And it feels like it's taking longer and longer to find out. You know?

LORELAI: Aw, but it will be soon, Sookie. (They turn around again, and walk down the sidewalk).

SOOKIE: I know. I need to stop thinking about it. Tell me what's going on with you?

LORELAI: (Now that the focus is on her, she doesn't know what to say) Oh… I don't know. Busier than usual.

SOOKIE: Aw, I'm so sorry I can't help you with your wedding plans. It's nice that Emily offered, right?

LORELAI: (Looks at Sookie, then turns away again to watch where they're walking) Let's see how that goes.

SOOKIE: But everything is falling into place for you, Lorelai. Aren't you excited about that?

LORELAI: Of course I am. (sighs, and her facial expression turns to subtle longing) I finally have Luke… but I don't know… I feel like I've been in a funk lately. Maybe it's because I'm so tired. Work, wedding, Emily. Only thing keeping me from blowing everything off is the thought of Luke. He's been great. At the end of the day, he always puts everything into perspective for me. (As they pass Sookie's house again) I don't know what I would do if I didn't have him around. You know? (Looks down at her hands) I don't know how I survived those months without him.

SOOKIE: (Confused as to why all these feelings are coming up) Lorelai. Why now? I mean… why do you keep thinking about all that now? The two of you are together and getting married very soon.

LORELAI: (Chuckles) I don't know. Like I said… It's probably because I'm so tired (Chuckles again to change the subject) I can't wait for the baby to arrive.

SOOKIE: Tell me about it.

INT. HARTFORD COURANT – MONDAY AFTERNOON

Rory is at her desk in her very own little cubicle looking through the paperwork she had just filled out. She gets distracted by someone walking up to her. It's Ken, someone Rob had introduced to her briefly that morning.

KEN: (With some newspapers in hand) Hey.

RORY: Oh, hi.

KEN: (Sees the paperwork) I hope I'm not disturbing you.

RORY: Oh no… I just finished. (Thinks) Ken, right?

KEN: (Nods) Rory?

RORY: (As she stands up) Yup, that's me.

KEN: Is that short for something?

RORY: Yeah, actually. Lorelai.

KEN: Wow, you don't hear that name often.

RORY: No, you don't.

KEN: Are you ever called Lorelai?

RORY: Never in my whole life… actually. Once or twice… maybe. (struggles to explain why. She slightly chuckles) My mother's name is Lorelai too.

KEN: Ah, your mother's a woman with a sense of humor.

RORY: Yes, that she is.

KEN: Hey, a bunch of us are going down to the Muse for lunch, and was wondering if you'd like to join us?

RORY: "The Muse"?

KEN: Yeah, it's this little family owned Café across the street. We like it. (he sees Nate walking to his office – which is viewable from an angle from Rory's cubicle)

RORY: Sure, I'd like that.

KEN: Great (he shouts out) Hey, Nate! (Rory is unsure if she should look at Nate or go back to her finished paperwork. Nate raises his head from whatever he was reading at the time and turns to look at Ken) Want to join us at the Muse?

NATE: Not today, Ken Chen. Have to run some errands. Hey, do you have that mock up for me?

KEN: I just e-mailed it to you.

NATE: Thanks man. (Sees Rory next to him, and he looks back at Ken) Have a good lunch. (He enters his office).

RORY: (Sighs, then turns to Ken) "Ken Chen"?

KEN: Yeah… Kenneth Chen. He's always called me that. We kind of go way back. Did our undergrads at Columbia. He then interned at the New York Times (Rory raises her eyes at this) then we lost contact for a while when he suddenly decided to move back home and take a job here and do his post grads at the local university.

RORY: Wow, really? (Intrigued) How long has he been with the Courant?

KEN: (Thinks) Six years? I think. I've only been here 4 years – Nate hooked me up.

RORY: Ah, that was nice of him.

KEN: Yeah, so I moved my family out here.

RORY: (Surprised) You're married?

KEN: (Reveals his ring and nods) Seven years last month. Right out of college too… now we have two kids and a mortgage. Doesn't get any better than that.

RORY: Wow. (Remembers a proposal she had rejected not long ago) That's great. How old are they?

KEN: Andrew is five and Madeline is three. (Gestures at Nate's office) Dude over there is the godfather. (Chuckles) Only to think he could be at the New York Times making it big time instead of baby sitting our little rascals.

RORY: Oh, he was offered a job beyond his internship?

KEN: Not only that, he was pursued twice and the bastard turned them down. After rejecting two proposals, last year - they convinced him to blog for the Times.

RORY: (Astonished at how anyone could turn down her dream job) Wow, I can't believe anyone giving up an opportunity to work there.

KEN: He has his reasons.

RORY: I'm sure (Although she can't imagine _what_ could ever be a good reason. Curiously, she inquires) Do you know exactly why?

KEN: (He begins to respond) Well, he… (but he abruptly stops as he sees Nate walking out of his office and toward them)

Rory suddenly pauses hoping that he hadn't heard anything they were saying.

NATE: (Completely oblivious to the fact that the two people in front of them had just stopped discussing him, he pulls out a twenty dollar bill from his back pocket) Hey, can you get me something?

KEN: Sure man.

NATE: (Oblivious to Rory as well, he walks backwards towards his office) One of those pepperoni rolls or something (he turns and leaves the scene). Thanks.

KEN: (Turns to Rory, and raises his eyes – forgetting that he was in the middle of explaining to Rory – Nate's reasoning for turning down _her_ dream job. He remembers the newspaper in his hand) Oh, I was meaning to give this to you. It's a collection of our best work. We print a newspaper each year highlighting articles that got the biggest responses from our readers. This is in addition to the online archive we have. But I thought you'd enjoy it.

RORY: (As she takes it in her hand) Oh, what a great idea.

KEN: Yeah, Rob first started it 10 years ago. It's been our little tradition to do it every year. Anyway, I'll see you out in the lobby?

RORY: Sure, let me get my purse.

Rory picks up her purse, then looks at Nate's office for a brief moment before she walks out of the scene.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN – CHECK-IN DESK – MONDAY EVENING

Lorelai is about to leave work… but so many things keep coming up.

MICHEL: (Walks to the check-in desk) Do I _have_ to do the night shift?

LORELAI: (Sighs) Michel, you know the night manager is out of town until Saturday and I can't tonight… it's the only night I get to rest before mother dearest and I start planning the wedding. Then I will be out a lot during the daytime… that's why I was going to take the night shift starting tomorrow - until he gets back.

MICHEL: But tonight's a bad night for me.

LORELAI: Michel.

MICHEL: I was hoping to play my new DVD of Luciano Pavarotti's greatest performances as a tribute to him.

LORELAI: (Sighs) I understand, he will be greatly missed. But Michel… you promised to work tonight… and…

MICHEL: (Cutting her off) Fine! (he leaves)

LORELAI: (Takes a deep breath and takes out her purse from the back of desk. Her cell phone rings. She sees who it is, which makes her take another deep breath) Hello mom.

Scene cuts between the Gilmore mansion – living room and the Inn.

EMILY: Hello Lorelai. It's your mother.

LORELAI: Hence the _hello mom_.

EMILY: What?

LORELAI: Nothing. What's going on?

EMILY: I just wanted to remind you to be at the house at 10 o'clock sharp… so we can go over and look at the dress. Then we will have lunch at the Beacon's – it's only a 2-minute drive from there. And I'm not getting in your jeep, so I will be driving my car. (Lorelai's rolls her eyes) So, I will see you at 10?

LORELAI: If you must.

EMILY: (Rolls her eyes as well) Good night, Lorelai.

LORELAI: 'Night mom. (She sighs and starts to walk towards the front door… but pauses as she sees someone enter).

It's Patty.

MISS PATTY: (Looks to her right, then to her left until she spots Lorelai) Oh, there you are Lorelai!

LORELAI: (Forces a smile) Miss. Patty. What brings you here?

MISS PATTY: Oh, dear… I need to ask you a favor?

LORELAI: (Takes a deep breath and forces yet another smile) Shoot.

MISS PATTY: (Earnestly) I promised Sookie and Jackson that I'd look after Davie and Martha while she's at the hospital… but I don't know when that will be… and something has just come up and I have to be in Farmington tomorrow morning and won't be back for a couple of weeks. If she gives birth in the next two weeks, can you please…

LORELAI: (Stops her mid sentence) I will take care of Davie and Martha. Don't worry about it, Patty.

MISS PATTY: (With a sigh of relief) You're a god sent. Thank you so much!

They start moving towards the porch together.

LORELAI: No problem at all. (Patty starts to climb down the steps) G'night Miss Patty.

MISS PATTY: See you, dear. Thanks again. (Just as she leaves, Lorelai's cell phone rings again).

LORELAI: (Sees who it is, and smiles) Hey babe.

Scene cuts between the Pool House and the Inn Porch.

RORY: (As she prepares something on the stove) Hey. You sound tired.

LORELAI: And you sound like you're cooking.

RORY: I am!

LORELAI: God, I'm starved, I can't wait till I get to Luke's.

RORY: Aw, get your ass to Luke's then.

LORELAI: I've been trying for the past hour. (Remembers) Ooh, how was your first day?!

RORY: It was fine. We'll talk about that later. What do you mean you've been trying for the past hour?

LORELAI: I just keep getting distracted.

RORY: Oh no… you know what… I will talk to you later… go get some food.

LORELAI: No no… I always love it when you call. You know that.

RORY: Don't you need me to help with anything at all? Please tell me how I can help, mom. If you want me to help out at the Inn, you know I'm more than willing…

LORELAI: (As she leans against the railing, she smiles) I know babe. Don't worry about it…

RORY: Okay… but let me know if you need me…

LORELAI: I need someone to vent to.

RORY: Shoot. (She hears a knock on the door, she sees that it's Emily, she looks down and softly continues) Oh, crap. It's grandma at the door.

LORELAI: (Pouts a bit) Oh.

RORY: I'm going to hang up, so she doesn't ask to speak with you.

LORELAI: Okay. We'll talk later?

RORY: Bye mom.

Lorelai hangs up, and takes yet another deep breath. She stands on the porch for a brief moment, then begins to walk down the stairs.

CUT

INT. LUKE'S DINER – MONDAY EVENING – A FEW MINUTES LATER

Lorelai walks in as she observes all the people keeping the diner busy. She walks up to the counter and takes a seat. She looks around for Luke, then spots him as he walks to her – she looks at him longingly and smiles.

LORELAI: (As he leans in to give her a quick peck on the lips) Hey.

LUKE: Hey. (He pours some coffee and sets it in front of her) Long day?

LORELAI: Very long. (Looks around) Looks very busy in here.

LUKE: (As he wipes down the counter) Yeah, as if the whole town decided in unison not to cook dinner.

LORELAI: (Sighs) Which sucks because I was hoping we could talk.

LUKE: (Curiously) Talk about what?

LORELAI: (Smiles) I don't know… just talk.

LUKE: (Stops wiping the counter) We can talk now…

CAESAR: (Shouts as he sets the plate on the counter) Black Jack Burger!

LORELAI: No, it's too busy...

LUKE: (As he takes the plate of food and places it in front of the appropriate customer – at the counter as well) Are you sure?

LORELAI: Yeah, it's nothing really.

LUKE: What do you want to eat?

LORELAI: (Sighs again) Nothing really. I'm not that hungry. (gestures towards the door leading to the apartment) I'm going to take a shower and hit the sack.

LUKE: Okay, Paul Anka's snoring up there too. I will see you in a bit.

LORELAI: (She slowly gets off the stool and smiles sweetly – but obviously tired, she mouths) Okay.

Luke gets distracted by the phone as Lorelai takes her mug of coffee and makes her way to the apartment.

LUKE: (Tries to speak over the noise in the diner) Luke's.

It's Rory.

Scene cuts between the Pool House and the Diner.

RORY: Hey Luke. It's me, Rory.

LUKE: Hey, Rory.

RORY: Is mom there? We were talking a few minutes ago and I had to hang up…

LUKE: Oh, she just went upstairs to the apartment – said she wanted to turn in early.

RORY: Oh, I for sure thought she'd be swallowing down all the food in the diner seeing as she was so hungry a few minutes ago.

LUKE: (His expression gradually turns to concern) Oh.

RORY: That's fine. I'll call her on the cell phone. Goodnight Luke.

LUKE: (Nods) G'night Rory.

Luke hangs up and turns his head to look at the entrance to the apartment. Clearly wondering why Lorelai had just acted the way she did.

Scene fades.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will update with segment three as soon as possible. Please review.

What do you think is going on?


	3. Segment Three

**SEGMENT THREE**

INT. LUKE'S DINER – TUESDAY MORNING

It's around 8 o'clock in the morning and the diner is busy as usual (not as busy as the previous night). We see Luke behind the counter, pouring coffee into a mug and placing it on a tray next to some breakfast he had prepared for Lorelai. Just as he was about to lift the tray, Lorelai walks through the curtains.

LUKE: (Leaves the tray on the counter) Hey, I thought you'd still be in bed.

LORELAI: (As she turns and finds a spot at the counter) Oh no, I want to check up on the inn before my meeting with Emily "Wedding Planner" Gilmore. (She sees the tray in front of her) Is this for me?

LUKE: (Jokes) Actually no, it's for Paul Anka.

LORELAI: (Appreciatively smiles as she picks up the mug of coffee) Paul Anka says thanks.

LUKE: I know how much you like an egg, cheese, bacon, _bagel_ sandwich…

LORELAI: (Admires the contents on the plate) You sure do. And I'm starving!

LUKE: (Despite the fact that Caesar could use his help with the customers, he sticks around) I brought up some food last night, but you were knocked out. Rory called too...

LORELAI: (Remembers) Oh yeah… I saw the missed call on my cell phone… I will call her later today.

LUKE: I didn't want to disturb the sleep.

LORELAI: (Sighs) And I thank you for that. (Sees Luke intently looking at her face with his head tilt to the side. She smiles in confusion) What is it?

LUKE: (Shakes his head slightly, not wanting to pry) Nothing.

LORELAI: (Takes a deep breath and suddenly decides that she really needs to get going) You know, I should get to the Inn before Michel's night shift ends. Our new day manager isn't used to Michel's snarky comments yet… and I don't want to lose him.

LUKE: Ah, makes sense. (Pulls a to-go box from the bottom of the counter, then pours some coffee into a to-go cup – as Lorelai places her breakfast in the box) So, I won't see you until tonight? (Luke places the box in a bag and sets it on the counter)

LORELAI: (As she raises herself from the stool, she smiles) Sounds right.

Lorelai grabs the bag off the counter and turns to leave, but Luke (still concerned) looks around to make sure no one is listening in, then he swiftly makes his way around the counter and catches up to her only a few feet away.

LUKE: (As he gently touches her shoulder, he says softly) Hey.

LORELAI: (Turns around, and speaks in a soft voice as well) Yeah?

LUKE: Is everything alright?

LORELAI: (Makes an almost convincing confused face) Yeah, why do you ask?

LUKE: You wanted to talk last night, but changed your mind?

LORELAI: (Almost convincingly pretends to remember) Oh. Yeah… (Smiles) It was nothing… really. I was just so tired from work… and calling vendors to make sure everything was going smoothly. (Changes the subject as she remembers to ask something) Oh! Tom said he wanted to talk about the half bathroom on the first floor.

LUKE: (Nods) Yeah, I told him I'd come by in the morning.

LORELAI: Good, I should cross that off my list. (She makes a mental note and turns to leave but Luke touches her shoulder again)

LUKE: Hey, I want to help with the wedding…

LORELAI: You already are. I mean you've insisted on paying for all of it, which by the way – is too much.

LUKE: Besides that, Lorelai. (Sighs) Are there any phone calls you need me to make? Something I can help with?

LORELAI: (Thinks) Hmm… let me get back to you on that.

LUKE: (Not satisfied with the answer) Okay.

LORELAI: (Remembers) Oh! You can call Jess and tell him to find the nearest tailor or seamstress and get his measurements. I already called Anna about April's dress.

LUKE: (Sighs again) I will do that.

LORELAI: Thanks. Okay, babe (she leans in and gives him a quick kiss on the lips) I should get going.

LUKE: (As he lets go of her) See ya tonight.

Scene fades on Luke.

INT. GILMORE MANSION – TUESDAY - 10:05 IN THE MORNING

We enter the scene in the foyer as the door bell rings. Emily walks quickly to answer it.

EMILY: (As she opens the door, she holds up her wrist/wrist-watch knowing well what the time is) Oh my, look at that. It's five past ten.

LORELAI: (As she steps in) Is it?

EMILY: (As she looks at her sternly and closes the door, she wants to pick on her for being 5 minutes late) Lorelai, can't you make an appointment…

LORELAI: (Cuts her off) Do you really want your first objection to go to waste on those 5 minutes?

EMILY: (Decides to hold it in) Fine. (She walks over to the wall table and picks up two planners and hands one to Lorelai) Here.

LORELAI: (Looks at it briefly without taking it from Emily) What's that?

EMILY: What do you mean what it is? It's your planner.

LORELAI: (Makes a face) But it's _pink_.

EMILY: It was either the pink or the gold one… and since you're the bride, I decided on the pink one.

LORELAI: (Points at her planner) But you have a perfectly under-the-radar black one.

EMILY: (Sternly, she lifts the pink planner up to Lorelai's face) Lorelai?

LORELAI: (Gives in and takes the planner – then stares at it) I feel like Barbie. (She continues as Emily picks up her purse and walks towards the door) No, it's worse… I feel like I should be wearing tramp shoes and a very tight pink leather dress with feathers and dye my hair blonde and accidentally stick a pink bubble gum on it. (Realizes she didn't get a response, she looks behind her – but sees that Emily had already walked out of the house and left the door wide open for her to follow. Lorelai whispers to herself as she walks over and closes the door behind her) Okay fine, don't listen to me.

CUTS to the front driveway as Emily stands near the driver's side of her car.

EMILY: Do you have the address to this place?

LORELAI: (As she makes her way to the passenger side) No, but I have a memory of how to get there?

EMILY: You mean to tell me that you don't know the address?

LORELAI: Not on me at the moment. I know how to get there, mom. Besides, do we really have to see the dress? I mean, it's something I've checked off my list. It's a done deal.

EMILY: Not until I've seen it.

LORELAI: (As she opens the door and gets in) Right… right.

Scene cuts as Emily gets in as well.

CUT to…

INT. BEACON'S CAFÉ – TWO HOURS LATER

LORELAI: (As she looks through the menu, she chuckles a bit) I can't believe you blew off two objections on that dress. And it's not like you hated it either.

EMILY: (Looking through the menu as well) It's ridiculous, I should be able to object to anything as I wish.

LORELAI: Yes, but it's the deal we made… and you are so going to stick with it. You have one more objection, mom. Use it wisely. (Jokingly, she continues as she looks at the menu) Mmm, Raspberry Cheese Danish… that would look delicious on the wedding menu (looks at Emily from the corner of her eye).

Emily looks up at her and frowns, desperately trying to keep her mouth shut.

LORELAI: (Holds up her hand) Kidding! (Emily takes a deep breath).

EMILY: (Convinced of what she's getting for lunch, she sets the menu aside and pulls out her planner) Have you decided where you're going to have the wedding? (Lorelai stays silent; this makes Emily look up at her) You don't know where you're going to have the wedding?

LORELAI: (Closes her menu as well) All the places we looked at didn't seem right.

EMILY: (Astonished) That's the _first_ thing you should've worked on, Lorelai. I can't believe you haven't decided on where…

LORELAI: (Cuts her off) I know, I know… I'm horrible.

EMILY: (Randomly) Rose Room.

LORELAI: (Looks up) What?

EMILY: The Rose Room is perfect.

LORELAI: (Chuckles) Yes, but it's too late for me to… (shakes her head) no Rose Room, mom.

EMILY: (As she goes about writing stuff on the planner) Too late, I've already booked it for the 8th of December. (Lorelai looks up surprised) And now that we have that figured out… I will make sure the invitations get here on Thursday for you to look over before it's mailed out.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head not comprehending any of it) What? How do you know I haven't already inquired about invitations? How do you know who I wanted invited? Mom, really… I can take care of my own invitations.

EMILY: (As a matter of fact) Rory told me.

LORELAI: What?

EMILY: Don't blame her. I pried it out of Rory last night and had your father send out an e-mail with the guest list. Since it's such short notice, I managed to get the vendor to rush the order.

LORELAI: (Closes her eyes for a brief moment) I wish I had the energy to argue with you about it… (opens her eyes and tilts her head as she looks at Emily)… but I don't. So I'm going to let that go.

EMILY: Well, then... (Sees the waiter coming over) that's settled.

WAITER: Are we ready to order?

Scene fades.

INT. LUKE'S DINER – TUESDAY EVENING

Sookie, Lorelai and Babette are seated at a table eating cheesecake and drinking coffee. The ladies are chatty. Luke is behind the counter working on his accounts. No other customers are visible.

SOOKIE: (Giggling) So I convinced Jackson to get it fixed, if you know what I mean… I put him through so much hell these past few weeks – he really wants it now.

LORELAI: (Half laughing) Poor Jackson.

SOOKIE: (Points at her stomach) "Poor Jackson?"

LORELAI: (Chuckles) Oops, you're right.

SOOKIE: (Sighs) He's been great though. Not once has be complained in the past few weeks… and I've really made him do some crazy stuff. (Lorelai and Babette smile) I made him drive to Woodbury around three in the morning last week to get one of those Ben & Jerry's Americone ice cream.

BABETTE: Aw, doll. He sure is a keeper.

Luke starts to move away from the counter and towards the storage room.

SOOKIE: I don't know what I'd do without him.

Lorelai notices him.

BABETTE: Oh, I feel the same… I don't know what I'd do without Morey.

LORELAI: (Smiles and excuses herself) I'll be right back (the ladies nod).

We see Lorelai making her way towards to the storage room as well as the we hear faint chatter among the ladies behind her.

CUTS to…

INT. STORAGE ROOM – SAME TIME

Luke is counting some of his supplies, when he notices Lorelai at the door.

LUKE: Hey.

LORELAI: Hey. (She takes a few steps closer to her fiancé as he continues to look through his supplies) Busy?

LUKE: (As he sticks the pen behind his ear, he turns to her) No… was just taking a quick inventory.

LORELAI: (Sits on a big box next to him and sets her eyes on his face. Looking up she continues randomly) We've been very busy the past few days.

LUKE: (Nods) We have. (Intently looks at her face).

LORELAI: (After a brief pause, she gestures him to sit next to her on the box – and he does. They let their arms lean against each other. Lorelai turns her head towards him but not directly at him. However, Luke is looking at her face) We're getting married in a couple of months.

LUKE: We are.

LORELAI: It's coming up soon.

LUKE: It is.

LORELAI: (His short responses make her smiles. She lifts her eyes to look at his and takes a moment before she continues) How did we go on for all those months without each other?

LUKE: Terribly.

LORELAI: (Whispers) Same here. (She looks down at her hands, and after yet another pause, she continues) I hurt you so much.

LUKE: (Unsure of where this is coming from, he struggles to respond) W… well. Umm… I think we both did our share of hurting.

LORELAI: I know, but I mean… first by doing what I did that night I walked away from you… and then, making it worse by getting married.

LUKE: (Although, he has worked his way passed it – as if he still felt the dagger in his heart, he looks down at his hands – Lorelai notices) It's in the past, Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) But I hurt you so much.

LUKE: (Brushes off his memory of what had happened. He looks up confused) Where is all this coming from?

LORELAI: As clichéd as it seems, I wanted you to be the first and last guy I married. (Luke stays quiet wanting Lorelai to finish) Instead I married someone I thought I had feelings for, only to find out that I had to pretend all those months to be happy with a life I had settled for. (Luke sighs) And that only hurt _him_ and his daughter. (Shakes her head) I had the worst screwed up year… ever.

LUKE: (Realizes that Lorelai just had to get some things out of her system) Hey, if this is what you wanted to talk about, let me tell you… We've both made mistakes in the past… but (gestures) the two of us together again is what's meant to be.

Pause as they look at each other.

LORELAI: (Breaks the eye contact by looking down, and taking his hand she tries to reveal something to him) Luke… (But she is startled by a shouting woman)

BABETTE: (Rushes into the room) It's time!!! Sookie's ready!

They rush out to the diner, and see Sookie holding onto her stomach.

LORELAI: (Hurriedly, takes Sookie's arm) Okay… I will take Sookie to the hospital. Babette, please let Jackson know… (Sookie is breathing in and out as instructed by Lorelai's hand gestures.)

BABETTE: (Hurriedly as well) Will do!

LORELAI: Oh, and remind him the duffle bag! And the kids!

BABETTE: Got it! (Bolts out the door).

LUKE: Wait, let me take you.

LORELAI: No, Luke… can you call Michel and somehow convince him to do the night shift again?

LUKE: (Nods) I don't know how… but I will try.

SOOKIE: (Complains) Yeah, I don't think standing here is helping.

LORELAI: Okay. Okay. Help me take her to the jeep.

Scene fades as Luke, Lorelai and Sookie exiting the diner.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
Will update with final segment soon.

Please be kind enough to let me know what you think.


	4. Segment Four

**SEGMENT FOUR**

INT. LUKE'S DINER — ONLY A FEW MINUTES LATER

Luke enters the diner after helping Sookie into Lorelai's Jeep. He walks directly to the phone and dials a familiar number.

Scene cuts to the Dragonfly Inn as Michel answers the phone. Scene cuts between the two locations.

MICHEL: (A bit annoyed) Dragonfly Inn, Michel Gerard speaking… how may I help you?

LUKE: Michel, it's Luke.

MICHEL: (With his exaggerated and dragged out French accent) Luke who?

LUKE: Luke Danes.

MICHEL: I don't know a Luke Danes.

LUKE: Yes, you do. Now…

MICHEL: No, I do not.

LUKE: (Annoyed) Yes, you do. Now, Michel… I don't have time for this…

MICHEL: (Louder) I don't know a Luke Danes. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go stand on the porch and wait for the Inn Owner to show up…

LUKE: (Sighs… then expresses an inverted grunt) Lorelai's Luke Danes.

MICHEL: Oh. Flannel man… if you're looking for your other half, she isn't here. In fact she's half an hour late.

LUKE: That's what I'm calling about!

MICHEL: What?

LUKE: Lorelai took Sookie to the hospital. (Michel, as selfish as he is, quickly perks up at the news) Sookie should go into labor any minute now.

MICHEL: (With his oh-so-flamboyant smiles) Ohhh, why didn't you tell me before!

Not having the energy to go another round with Michel, he stares blankly into space. Then with one swift motion, he hangs up on Michel.

MICHEL: Hello? Hello?

CUTS to Luke as he returns to his accounts on the counter. But his mind isn't ready to go back to the books. He places his hands on his side and sighs. His thoughts are interrupted by the phone ring.

LUKE: Luke's.

To his not-so-pleasant surprise, it's Emily.

EMILY: (Gets right to the point) Why isn't Lorelai picking up her phone?

LUKE: Emily?

EMILY: Of course it's Emily. (Luke rolls his eyes) I've been trying to get a hold of Lorelai for the past 15 minutes.

LUKE: She and Sookie just left for the hospital.

EMILY: (With an expression of concern) Is everything okay?

LUKE: Sookie had contractions…

EMILY: (Surprised) Sookie is pregnant? (Before Luke could answer) Did I know she was pregnant?

LUKE: (Stammers a bit) I… I don't… ugh.

EMILY: (Cuts him off) Never mind. Tell Lorelai I called. (Nods) Goodnight, Luke.

LUKE: (Thankful that the conversation had come to an end) G'night Emily.

Scene fades on Luke's heavy sigh.

INT. HOSPITAL — TUESDAY NIGHT — ABOUT TWO HOURS LATER — WAITING AREA

Lorelai and Rory (who had rushed to the hospital after hearing about Sookie) are sitting in the waiting room. Close to them we see Davie at one of the kid's tables playing with some toys while Martha is seated next to him chewing on an apple. We enter the scene as Lorelai chats with Rory (while keeping a keen eye on the two children).

LORELAI: I'm so glad you decided to come tonight.

RORY: Me too. Besides, I have to get over my fright of women going into labor. It's not like I have to actually see it happen. (Makes a face) Right?

LORELAI: (Chuckles) Right. (Davie drops one of his toys which, Lorelai reaches over and picks up and hands to him. Then she sits back and closes her eyes for a moment and sighs. Then continues to chat with Rory at the same time) It looks like Sookie will be here for a while.

RORY: Oh.

LORELAI: Yeah. (Changes the topic) Oh, by the way… It's been so crazy, I totally forgot to ask you. How is your new job?

RORY: It's going great so far. I really like the people, they are so much fun...but...

LORELAI: But?

RORY: I don't know... there's this guy.

LORELAI: (Raises her eyes, then jokes) Ah, just _one_ guy?

RORY: In particular… (Lorelai nods, intrigued) He is… ugh… I don't know what he is, really. (Shakes her head). A good writer… a great writer… I read some of his stuff. I guess I find him intimidating.

LORELAI: Oh, how so?

RORY: I don't know. He just seems so into his work... and maybe (gestures) a bit snobby. I don't get a good vibe from him... (Shakes her head) I'm probably just imagining things.

LORELAI: Ah. (Gets distracted by Martha holding out the apple and smiling. Then she sits back again and looks at the floor as Rory continues)

RORY: I have a feeling he doesn't like me.

LORELAI: (Barely hears what Rory says) Huh?

RORY: I said, I don't think he likes me. Maybe I should just try talking to him or something.

LORELAI: Oh.

RORY: (Notices Lorelai's not entirely focused) Are you okay?

LORELAI: (Sighs, then smiles) I'm fine.

RORY: Okay.

LORELAI: (Snaps out of whatever it was, and looks directly at Rory) Yeah, yeah… I'm fine. It's just… (Sighs) You're grandmother is exhausting.

RORY: Ah. She can be.

LORELAI: (Like a smartass) By the way, I hear I have to thank you for giving her information about the guest list.

RORY: (Makes an innocent face) I was cornered. I tried so hard to get out of it. (Pouts) Forgive me?

LORELAI: (Smiles) It's really okay. I thought about it… and you know what? It's no big deal. In fact she's helping me a great deal by booking the space and ordering the invitations. I was kind of relieved.

RORY: (Surprised) Really?

LORELAI: Yeah. But you know, I had to give her some grief about it.

RORY: Of course.

Just then, Jackson shows up.

JACKSON: Hey Lorelai… Rory. (Lorelai and Rory stand up)

LORELAI: (Wondering if it's time) Hey… is Sookie…?

JACKSON: No… not yet. It looks like it will be a long night.

LORELAI: Oh.

JACKSON: Yeah, so Sookie and I love that you're both here for us… but I don't want you to be here all night.

RORY: I can stay as long as you want me to.

JACKSON: Thank you Rory. But the doc says it may be a very long labor. So (with his hands on his hips, he turns to look at Davie and Martha)…

LORELAI: Yeah, it's too late for the kids.

JACKSON: Yeah.

LORELAI: (Reaches into her pocket and pulls out the keys to the jeep — then hands them to Jackson) Keep these. I will take the caravan.

JACKSON: (Nods) Thank you so much Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Smiles) That's what friends are for, Jackson.

JACKSON: (Jackson reaches down and gives his children hugs) Mommy and I will see you in the morning, okay?

RORY: (As Lorelai picks up a few of their belongings) Is there anything you want me to help with?

LORELAI: Yeah, help me with Martha? (To Davie) Come on Davie… we're going home.

Rory carries Martha.

LORELAI: Goodnight Jackson, keep us in the loop. (Jackson nods)

Scene fades on Jackson waving at them.

INT. SOOKIE & JACKSON'S HOUSE — LATER THAT NIGHT

Scene fades in as Lorelai tucks Davie to sleep. On the other end of the room we see Martha already asleep.

LORELAI: (As she pats Davie very lightly on his arm, she whispers) Goodnight Davie.

Lorelai walks to the door of their bedroom, then turns. She turns off the light, and watches them sleep for a brief moment until her cell phone starts vibrating. She quickly reaches into her back pocket and answers very softly.

LORELAI: Hello?

It's Jackson.

Scene cuts between the Hospital and Sookie & Jackson's house.

JACKSON: Lorelai, it's me Jackson.

LORELAI: Hey.

JACKSON: (With an exhausted smile) She's here.

LORELAI: (Gasps very slightly) It's a she?!

JACKSON: (Nods) It's a she.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Aw, congratulations, Jackson.

JACKSON: Thank you. Sookie wanted me to call you because… Well, she and I… we would like to name her after you and Rory.

LORELAI: (Surprised) You're going to name her Lorelai?

JACKSON: Oh… no… Sookie said your middle names were Victorie and Leigh?

LORELAI: Ohhh, yeah… they are. (Smiles)

JACKSON: (Nods) Yeah… Victoria Leigh Bellville. What do you think?

LORELAI: (Touched) Tell Sookie that I'm (shakes her head)… I don't know what I am… but I'm really really happy for you both… and I'm… really touched. Rory will be too.

Camera on Lorelai's face as Jackson continues.

JACKSON: Can you please call Rory and let her know?

LORELAI: Will do. Congratulations again, Jackson.

Lorelai takes a deep breath as she hangs up. She then looks at the two children sleeping.

Scene fades.

CUTS to a couple of days later.

INT. HARTFORD COURANT — THURSDAY MORNING

Scene fades in on a few employees around the snack table helping themselves to bagels and coffee. Among them is Ken. Rory had just arrived at work, and seeing the bagel spread, she walks over and stands next to Ken.

RORY: (As she fondly looks at all the different sorts of bagels and cream cheese) Wow… what's the occasion?

KEN: (Notices Rory) Hey. No occasion… this happens at least once a week. Help yourself.

RORY: (As she picks up a plate, she grins) I believe I shall.

Since Rory was the last to arrive at the table, the rest of the employees move away as they acquire their bagels. Ken sticks around on the other side of the table. As Rory generously applies cream cheese, Nate shows up next to her. Rory doesn't notice.

NATE: Ah, it's bagel time again.

RORY: (Chuckles slightly not knowing who it is) It sure is. (Then she notices that it's Nate, and looks back down at her own plate) Umm.

NATE: Bagels and coffee… can't beat that. (Ken nods, and Nate directs his next sentence to Ken) Good day to finish up some articles I'm working on. (Ken nods again with his mouth full).

Camera focuses on Rory's face as she tries hard to look at her plate. She contemplates on taking this opportunity to create some sort of dialog with the man she finds intimidating.

RORY: (Decides to take a chance) Speaking of which, I read some of your… (trails off as she notices that Nate isn't even next to her anymore).

She looks behind her, and sees him walking down the hallway. Then she looks at Ken, who had just witnessed Rory's semi-embarrassing moment. He tries not to make it worse for her… so he smiles and walks away.

Camera fades as Rory rolls her eyes and sighs at her incredibly unlucky timing.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN — THURSDAY MORNING

Lorelai is at the check-in desk as we've seen her numerous times before. She is giving instructions to her new day manager — but is interrupted by her cell phone.

LORELAI: (Looks at the caller ID, and excuses herself) Oh, I have to take this. (She walks around the desk and towards the porch) Yellow.

LUKE: G'morning.

Scene cuts between Luke's apartment and the Dragonfly porch.

LUKE: You left for work very early this morning.

LORELAI: Yeah, I wanted to get some stuff done before I met with mom. I'm sorry I missed you though.

LUKE: (As he leans against the kitchen counter) Me too.

LORELAI: (As she leans against the porch railing) So what's going on?

LUKE: Actually, I was calling to ask you what was going on with you.

LORELAI: With _me_?

LUKE: Yeah.

LORELAI: Nothing's going on with me.

LUKE: Are you sure?

LORELAI: (Fakes a chuckle) Yes, I'm sure.

LUKE: Okay.

LORELAI: (Changes the topic) Hey, what time is it?

LUKE: It's (as he looks at his wall clock) 9:45.

LORELAI: (Makes a face) I'm supposed to be at mom's at 10 o'clock. Can I call you when I get back to the inn?

LUKE: Oh, sure.

LORELAI: (Smiles sweetly as she tries to reassure) Babe, _nothing_ is going on with me that wouldn't be fixed by a good foot massage when I get home.

LUKE: (Smiles) Okay. Talk to you later.

LORELAI: Byeee.

Lorelai hangs up, and then rushes into the inn.

Scene cuts to half an hour later.

INT. GILMORE MANSION — THURSDAY MORNING

Fade in as the maid answers the front door.

LORELAI: (As she enters, she smiles and inquires) Is Mrs. Gilmore very angry at me for being late?

MAID: (Sweetly smiles) Mrs. Gilmore is in the dining room.

LORELAI: (As she hands the maid her coat) Thank you.

Lorelai makes her way to the dining room, and stands next to a seated Emily.

LORELAI: Okay, I'm here. Give me the lecture about being late.

EMILY: (As she looks up from her planner) Do you think I'm really that dumb, Lorelai? I know very well that you insist on showing up late so I will give you a lecture about it, and then to deprive me of anymore objections.

LORELAI: (Tilts her head, as she gasps for being accused of instigation) No! (She sees the two stacks of enveloped invitations) Are these it? (She picks one up as she sits down next to Emily)

EMILY: Yes, they arrived about an hour ago.

LORELAI: (Sees the intricate yet elegant detail, and is surprised at how much she likes it) Mom, this is gorgeous.

EMILY: (Surprised at her daughter's words) You like them?

LORELAI: (Nods) Oh yeah. Very nice Emily Gilmore. Bravo.

EMILY: (Proudly) Thank you. (After a moment) Before we start going over catering, I wanted to talk about Sookie.

LORELAI: What about Sookie?

EMILY: I hope you congratulated her on our behalf? (Lorelai opens her mouth to respond) In any case, I sent her a gift basket…

LORELAI: Oh, that's nice.

EMILY: Well then…

LORELAI: (A suddenly expression falls on her face) I'm sure she'll call you once she receives it.

EMILY: (After a moment she gets focused) We have a lot to cover… and we've already lost a chunk of our time. So… (as she points to her planner)… I have three caterers I'd like us to see today… Lucinda Kessler, that I've used at various functions, she's spectacular — but I wanted to give you variety before you made your choice (Lorelai's mind trails off even though she's staring at Emily's planner), so I have a Cheryl Pinot — who was highly recommended by the Farthingtons. And we also have a Chef Russo, who apparently did Tom and Katie's wedding — whoever they are — (notices that Lorelai isn't listening) I've heard good things about Russo… he may be slightly over your budget (pauses for a moment as she looks at Lorelai — then continues again to see if she's paying attention)… Like I said, he may be over your budget, but it doesn't matter now that you're father and I have taken on the task of paying for the whole wedding… in turn for you and Luke attending not only Friday Night dinner every week for the rest of our lives but also every Sunday nights... (Pauses again, then calls out her name) Lorelai. (Lorelai doesn't respond — and her eyes express that her mind is million miles away) Lorelai!

LORELAI: (Startled) What?

EMILY: You heard nothing of what I said?

LORELAI: (Thinks) What did you say?

EMILY: (Sternly) About the catering.

LORELAI: Oh yeah, (tilts her head and looks at Emily's planner) Who are my choices?

EMILY: (Raises her eyes, then closes the book. She looks directly at her daughter) Okay… that's it. Tell me what's going on.

LORELAI: (Not at all convincingly) Nothing's going on with me.

EMILY: Is it Luke?

LORELAI: Is what L…? (Cuts) Nothing's going on with me.

EMILY: I don't believe you.

LORELAI: (Failing at every attempt to be convincing) Nothing is up, mom…

EMILY: (As if she's interrogating) Is it Luke? Are you having second thoughts about the wedding?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head at the ridiculousness of it) What? No!

EMILY: (Pushes the planner a bit to the side) We're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Gets defensive) Fine. (Quickly turns to vulnerability and her eyes tear up, and she continues softly) Fine.

EMILY: (Surprised at Lorelai's earnest expression) Lorelai?

LORELAI: (Wanting desperately to confide in someone — even if it's Emily, she holds back her tears) I think I may be pregnant.

EMILY: (Even more surprised) What?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) But I don't know for sure. (She looks down at her hands, then smiles through her 'almost' tears) But I want to be so bad. I didn't know I did until I suspected that I could be. But I'm afraid (Emily is stunned at her gradual increase of emotions)… I'm afraid that I will find out that I'm not. And I feel horrible because I've been so jealous of Sookie the past couple of days… I'm a horrible friend. And… and … I know I should just find out if it's true… if I am. (Pause, then she whispers) but I'm afraid. (She speaks up again) I know it makes no sense… but I'm afraid. (She takes a moment to compose herself. She looks up at a stunned Emily — but looks away embarrassed at what she had just revealed. Then she concludes) I'm just so tired. (Takes another moment, and looks at Emily wondering why she hadn't made a sound) So? Go ahead… I know you want to… (Emily abruptly gets up off the seat. Lorelai looks up) What are you doing?

EMILY: (Sternly she walks over to the wall table and grabs her purse). Come.

LORELAI: (Confused) Mom? Where are we going?

EMILY: We're going to the nearest store. That's where we're going. (Emily exits the dining room)

LORELAI: (Slowly gets up from her seat) What?

Scene cuts to over half an hour later.

INT. LORELAI'S CHILDHOOD BEDROOM

STAGE DIRECTION:  
Scene fades in on Emily pacing in the bedroom. We clearly see at least 20 boxes of pregnancy tests on the bed. Some of which are open. Emily continues to clasp her hands and pace.

Scene cuts to the bathroom.

STAGE DIRECTION: (imagine the slow lala's playing in the background)  
Scene fades in as Lorelai slowly walks up to the counter (where at least 5 different tests are lying). She cautiously picks one of them up and stares at the reading. She then carefully places it back on the counter; she blinks a few times, and slowly diverts her eyes to the mirror in front of her. Tentatively, she stares at herself.

Scene cuts to the bedroom.

STAGE DIRECTION:  
Emily is still pacing. She stops herself, and sighs. Then she sees all the boxes on the bed. Restless, she begins to organize the boxes into their original bag. But she is interrupted by Lorelai's entrance. Emily stands up straight and looks at her daughter.

EMILY: (Swallows a bit before she speaks) Well?

LORELAI: (Cautiously) Déjà vu. Only 23 and a half years later.

EMILY: (With a tentative expression, she takes a small breath) I see. (She doesn't know what to say).

LORELAI: Go ahead mom… I know you want to give me the speech. (She stands there in front of her mother, waiting for her to go off on her)

Pause.

EMILY: (Composes herself, and sighs) I guess the wedding dress will need to be altered. (She goes back to organizing the boxes into a bag).

LORELAI: (Confused at Emily's non responsiveness) That's it?

EMILY: I'm not planning on using up my final objection, Lorelai, if that's what you're hoping. (She returns to the boxes).

This makes Lorelai smile. Camera closes in on her face.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**NEXT WEEK ON THE GILMORE GIRLS**

VOICEOVER: Mother and daughter will share a secret…

LORELAI: (To Emily) Promise me you won't tell anyone.

EMILY: (Surprised) Not even your father?

LORELAI: No one. Not until I share the news with Luke.

CUT

**VOICEOVER: …that's waiting to be revealed. **

EMILY: (At what seems to be the kitchen at Friday night dinner) You haven't told him yet?!

LORELAI: Not yet.

EMILY: Well, tell him! I can't keep this a secret anymore!

CUT

**VOICEOVER: But by whom?**

LUKE: (In the diner) What's going on?

**VOICEOVER: More surprises to come…**

RORY: (Answering the phone) Hello?

LOGAN: (On the other end) Hello Rory.

**VOICEOVER: …as the Gilmore Girls continues next week.**

END CREDITS

--  
Will return with teaser of 8.07 as soon as possible.

**Please review. As I've mentioned before, reviews are like ratings… List at least one thing you liked or disliked, and why you liked or disliked it. Anyone that lists more than one like/dislike gets a virtual cookie.**

**ETA: Please visit LiveJournal for Season 8 Discussions (link provided in author profile)**


End file.
